


Alone

by TypewriterthePasta



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypewriterthePasta/pseuds/TypewriterthePasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay is feeling alone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

I rubbed at my eyes, drained from the hours I've spent scouring over these tapes. Studying each and every one to try and solve this puzzle that always seems to elude me...Or even force the pieces to fit myself.

I glanced outside the hotel window, to see the only company I've kept in some time pacing outside, an unlit cigarette dangling from his mouth.

I sigh, turning my attention away from him, forcing my eyes to lock on the laptop's screen instead.

Despite myself, I couldn't seem to focus.

Totheark's latest code toyed with my mind, letters and numbers fusing together to become a blurred mess. I ran a hand over my face, doing anything to make my eyes, my mind, focus on this message, even though a part of me knew it would ultimately leave me more confused. Thetrees? What did that one mean?

Turning back to the blinding screen one last time, I saw it was still jumbled, and gave up for the night. At least I have another entry ready to post. At least I did something...

I spun my swivel chair around, glancing around the room. Nothing but a bed, a small lamp atop a bedside table, and the safe. No clothes strewn about, no empty coffee cup that said somebody had been in a hurry to do something special, no...life at all. I have nothing to show I was even here.

Most depressing at all, no company to keep my mind at bay, to ease my boredom, to relate to in a way besides our minds being screwed with by something stalking us. Noone.

Jessica was gone, and Tim didn't really count. He wasn't here willingly, but because he had to. And even if he is here, he doesn't say much. Only asks me how my head felt, if I was okay, which is at least something, I guess, but...is it wrong of me to say not enough?

Is it wrong of me to ask for an actual friend instead of a person stuck with me? Instead of asking me how I am because he wants to protect me, how about asking me because he genuinely wants to know? Is that too selfish? Too...stupid?

Yes. God, I'm being dumb. That still doesn't make it any less true. I hate being alone like this. Hate it? More like...I fear it. Yes, I fear the emptiness I feel inside whenever I look around and see all of this nothingness. I fear the throbbing headache I get whenever I remember my only friend now wants to kill me because he's gone insane from the same thing that's following me and Tim.

Fear it. I fear...I fear if this is all over soon, and somehow we make it out alive, that Tim will say his goodbyes and then I'll be alone forever.

Just thinking about it made my brain as jumbled as totheark's code. I need sleep. I need....sleep. I just hope when I wake up I won't be alone.


End file.
